


I don't understand, Jude.

by heyjudebangbangwentmaxwellshammer



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjudebangbangwentmaxwellshammer/pseuds/heyjudebangbangwentmaxwellshammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max didn't know how this started at all. Both of them were drunk and high as a kite. So, it wasn't that bad was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't understand, Jude.

Max didn't know how this started at all. Both of them were drunk and high as a kite. So, it wasn't that bad was it? It wasn't bad if Jude pressed sloppy kissed on his neck... Right? He enjoyed it, a lot. It turned him on, made his dick hard, and he really didn't care. But when Jude pulled him to the bedroom, he started to panic. Who would top? Who would bottom? He wouldn't let a dick go inside him! He didn't know about Jude. They were both men! He knew it was okay, but god, it was making him feel weird. He was going to fuck his best friend- hopefully. 

Jude noticed the other's face of panic. He couldn't help but smirk and he flopped down with the other on the bed, making Max lay ontop of him. Both of them grunted. Slowly, the grinded against each other, gasping and groaning with each other. Jude loved this, he shouldn't have. But he adored it. Hs spread his legs wide and his eyes closed. He was guessing he was going to be the one that bottomed. The way that Jude was grinded agasint him, holding his thighs and pretty much, dry humping him. And he didn't care. He loved it. He loved the feeling of him rubbing against him.

Max pulled back, stroking his best friends cheek. Jude was clinging to him, panting and moaning. It felt so good, feeling the other grind against him was better then anything he really felt. But he pushed back and whined. "No-. More more." His accent was thick with arousal. This made Max stop and pull back, raising a brow. "No more? You want this to stop?"

Jude literally whined. He shook his head again and started to undo his trousers. Max watched and swallowed hard, doing the same. He wanted this. They both will regret it, but he didn't even care. Once they both wiggle out of their trousers, Max leaned in, kissing him hard. He held the others hips and started to rub against him more. 

Twenty minutes later, Jude and Max were nude. Kissing roughly, panting against each others lips. Max pulled back, rubbing the others thighs. He looked around and frowned. He wet his fingers with his own saliva. "I don't have any lotion, next time we do this, I'll make sure to get some." Jude blushed at the statement. Next time? He couldn't believe it. He nodded slowly. "Please- just..." He muttered softly. 

Max nodded and slowly poked at the others entrance. He knew that Jude was tensed, he could tell, Jude's stomach sucked in and he whined, covering his mouth. His legs were shaking in slight fear. So, the blonde leaned in and kissed him slowly. He held him close and pushed the finger in slowly. Jude gasped in his mouth, but kissed him back, whimpering in his mouth. Max groaned and kept the finger inside of him. It was tight. He was worried he was gonna break up. Jude was now clinging, his eyes watering. He was whimpering against Max's neck. It was all too much, it hurt so much. Max shushed him and rubbed the dark locks. 

Soon, he relaxed. Max slowly thrusted his finger. Soon Jude started to feel less pain, he continued to cling to the other. Max rubbed the others side and he kissed his neck. Thank god, about ten minutes later, Jude was moaning. Max had two fingers inside of him, wiggling them and rubbing them against the others prostate. Jude was confused, he spread his legs wider and he moaned loudly. "Max!" He screamed loudly, quickly Max covered his mouth with his. Jude kissed back and continued to cling the other, whimpering against his mouth. Soon, he jolted up and pulled back, his brow knitting a bit. "Max, now now. Please." 

Max stared in shock and pulled his fingers a bit, he spat on hand, rubbing his erection to get it it wet. He spread the others leg wide, well as much as he could. He pushed himself in slowly, hearing the other male gasp made him quickly stop. "Want me to pull out?" Max quickly shook his head. "No-. No, me ass just feels funny." He swallowed hrd and kissed the other once again. Max gladly kissed back, finally he was fully inside the other, stroking his hair softly. "S..so tight." He gasped a bit. Jude was whimpering, clinging to the other male still. 

After a few moments, Jude's legs were now on the others shoulder and Max was rocked hard against the other. Jude's eyes were closed tight, head arched back. No noise was coming out. Almost like he was scared to let anything out. But when Max held others thigh and started to go faster. Jude let out a moan, his legs stretching slightly. He panted and stared at the other male. "Ma-Max." He whimpered and kissed the other deeply. "Please- please.. Don't stop." He muttered.

Max was shocked the other was enjoying this. He shifted a bit and thrusted faster, hell, even harder. He tried his hardest to hit that made Jude moan loud. And he did, he got it, it make him moan loudly and pull the sheets on the bed.

Jude was the first one to cum, his toes curled and his head arched back. "Oh-oh oh! Maxwell!" He groaned softly and his entrance fluttered around Max's member, which made him move faster. Max emptied himself deep inside his friend. He couldn't believe what just happened...

He just had sex with Jude!


End file.
